emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Aedren
Statistics Name: Aedren Race: Blood Elf Sex: Male Age: 18 Class: Paladin Current Home Has a small tent reserved for him in Camp Narache, rarely can be found there however. Physical Description Dark Blonde hair, tied in traditional swordsmans fashion on the back of his head and fair features, even for an Elf. His training shows in his physique and his skin is tanned more than the average Elf, the plains of Mulgore leave one with little shade. Personality Description Somber and serious, a staunch defender of his newfound friends the Tauren and quick to anger. Harsh words come easier to him than he would like to admit and his anger flares quickly and sometimes violently. Despite his nature, the desire to do good is paramount in his thoughts and actions. Goals and motivators In the short term it is to develop his power and aid the people of Kalimdor in their hardships. The long term is to show the High Elves another path that in their pain he believes they have overlooked. Any part of the war that threatens the Tauren people ignites unrelenting fury within the young Paladin. A typical quote The light uses me, not the other way around. History Aedren witnessed the war of the Scourge as a boy, saw the horrors his people went through first hand. After things had settled and the Elves began rebuilding he heard that young Elves were being recruited for Paladinhood, he jumped at the chance and began his training in earnest. His parents were happy their boy who had seen such terror wanted to aid his people with such passion and encouraged him. He was the only Blood Hawk student who learned the aspects of judgements in his first month, and was able to heal small wounds by his second. The trainers were proud of his control over the light and his parents were elated at the phenomenon that was Aedren Jael'tharas, but Aedren was not sharing their joy. He was wracked nightly with nightmares, a recurring dream of a great and powerful creature trapped by demonic magic, unable to move and being continually drained of strength, only to be given a respite for it's powers to re-accumulate before the torturing would begin again. He also felt shooting pain, not physical but emotional(and he would later know spiritual) whenever he channeled the light. It all culminated on the night of his graduation ceremony. After the Festivities, when he was officially a Blood Hawk, the truth was told to him and his fellow initiates. In that instant he knew what the dreams were all about, knew that he had developed a bond with this creature named M'uru that none of the other students had. He had to see it! After the ceremony and the meeting, he escaped into the Blood Hawks sanctum. He walked past the sheer blue curtains that lined the underhall and eventually saw his dream before him, M'uru the Naaru trapped in the Fel magic of his own peoples devising. He fell to his knee's, as tears welled up in his eyes he heard a voice, not with his ears but with his mind. It was a soft, low voice, beautiful yet pained. "Son of Elf. I....have waited for you." Aedren spoke with his mind, for the room was filled with guards and he didn't want them overhearing, he only hoped the creature could hear him. "Is it you? Is it from you that the Blood Hawks derive their power?" "Yes Child, your people have lost their way. But hope remains, something Sargeras has yet to realize. Hope within you." "Me? No, I will not steal your power! I return it to you freely great one!" Aedren could not ever allow himself such a dishonor, such a horrible act. It completely went against anything the history books he had read ever said about Paladins, pillars of virtue and light! How could his people do such a terrible thing, how could they allow their pain to so consume them that they do not see the evil they commit!? At that Aedren started to summon up the light in him, pushing it into the Naaru. A yellow-white glow enveloped the kneeling Paladin as he let the light flow out of him. It was taxing his body, seemingly ripping his soul to peices. The power suddenly shot into him all at once as the Naaru gave it's power freely to Aedren, there was so much power it sent him flying down the dark hallway he had knelt in. He blacked out momentarily, when he came to the feeling of the light within him was pure and real, not forced from an unwilling creature. He knew then that he must leave, he knew that he must travel away from his brethren to avoid the taint of the evil his people had embraced. He found solace and acceptance among the great Tauren peoples, found their nature and honor pure of purpose and their courage insurmountable. Now an Honored ally amongst the Tauren he has been given the name Kol'tonka, which means Feather of Light. Many of his own people look upon him with disdain for they feel that he has betrayed his own. At this point he can only try to show with his actions what the correct path back to the light is, selflessness. His communion with M'uru has taught him many things about the light, and it's designs to defeat the Burning Legion, he believes now after feeling the creatures power that it let itself be captured and tortured by the Blood Elves, that they will have an important role in the final battle yet to come, and they cannot survive it without the aid of the light..... Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladin